


Tre occasioni che resero Sherlock Holmes terribilmente geloso

by Bethesda



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Gay Love Story, But I love him this way, Cocaine, Desperate Kiss, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Holmes is a bitter drama queen, Jealous Sherlock, Jealousy, M/M, Wedding Day, Weddings, jealous holmes
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: Tre storie, non in ordine cronologico, in cui Holmes fa essenzialmente una cosa: muore di gelosia.
Relationships: Mary Morstan & John watson (mentioned), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Tre occasioni che resero Sherlock Holmes terribilmente geloso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papysanzo89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/gifts).



> Nat, questo è per te.   
> Non odiarmi.

**Il ballo**

Fu una cerimonia sobria, intima.

Non che potessi aspettarmi qualcosa di diverso: sia la sposa che lo sposo erano privi di alcun familiare prossimo, e mentre la fanciulla era riuscita a mettere al suo fianco una zia e due cugine, oltre che qualche amica, dalla parte di Watson vi eravamo unicamente io, Lestrade, Hopkins e il Dottor Bell con la moglie.

Il tutto avvenne in una piccola cappella, baciata dal sole di aprile, con un prete vecchio quanto le fondamenta stesse e un nauseante odore di incenso che permeava l’aria.

Ma forse non era quello a nausearmi, quanto la quantità di cocaina che avevo in corpo in quell’istante.

Il dottore se ne era accorto.

Mi aveva visto, nei giorni precedenti, ma non aveva detto nulla.

Credo che ormai avesse perso le speranze e la voglia di redarguirmi e redimermi, e io certo non avrei cominciato ad ascoltarlo a poche ore dal suo sposalizio.

Difficilmente qualcun altro avrebbe potuto accorgersi del mio stato, ma Watson aveva l’occhio allenato ormai.

Riconosceva ogni mio singolo cambiamento e agiva di conseguenza – solitamente - ma non quel giorno.

Quel giorno si era limitato a lanciarmi uno sguardo di rammarico quando mi aveva ritrovato la mattina sul divano, la manica ancora arrotolata dalla sera prima e la siringa a terra.

Poche ore prima mi aveva ripetuto quanto avrebbe voluto avermi accanto per la cerimonia come testimone, e il mio silenzio doveva averlo abbattuto.

In cuore mio, pensavo che si meritasse di soffrire ben di più, e dai suoi occhi chiari, pieni di sconforto, conclusi che dovevo esservi riuscito nell’iniettarmi l’ennesima dose.

«Se non vuoi venire», mi disse infine quella mattina stessa nel vedermi ancora riverso sui cuscini, il tono serio ma definitivamente non accusatorio, «puoi non farlo. Resta a casa».

«E privarti della mia compagnia? Come potrei mai, vecchio mio», dissi con tono quanto mai sarcastico mentre mi alzavo dal divano, le gambe deboli. Non volli tuttavia darlo a vedere e feci in modo di non mollare la presa dallo schienale del divano, attendendo di riprendermi.

«È evidente quanto ti sia un peso».

«È evidente quanto sia tu a non volermi presente. Per quale ragione, poi, Watson? Forse ti causo imbarazzo?»

Srotolai la manica, imprecando fra me e me quando notai che una goccia di sangue era andata a colare lungo il braccio la sera prima, sino a raggiungere il tessuto candido.

«Sai bene che non è così», mormorò.

«Dunque non facciamo attendere oltre la sposa. Lascia che mi cambi», esclamai con falso entusiasmo, abbandonando il salotto per gettarmi in camera, continuando ad alzare il tono della voce per farmi sentire.

Lui mi seguii con lo sguardo, per poi raggiungermi pochi istanti dopo.

Rimase sulla porta.

«Non voglio indubbiamente far sfigurare lo sposo, dunque mi limiterò al completo blu che tanto apprezzi. Se ben ricordo me lo strappasti quasi di dosso una sera che tornammo dalla risoluzione di un caso».

«Holmes», sussurrò.

«Speravo di poterlo indossare insieme ai gemelli che mi hai regalato qualche anno fa, ma sfortunatamente uno dei due è andato perduto una sera in camera tua e non è mai più comparso. Mi auguro non lo abbia trovato Mrs. Hudson, ma dubito che sarebbe riuscita a ricollegare il motivo del ritrovamento in un luogo così particolare».

Ripeté nuovamente il mio nome.

Un tono basso, per niente minaccioso, ma perentorio.

Il suo tono da graduato dell’esercito, che in altre occasioni mi aveva scatenato più di un brivido di piacere, ma che in quel caso non fece altro che irritarmi.

«Vi era una camicia incantevole che sarebbe stata perfetta. Credo però che non sia più tornata la stessa da che mi presi quella volta direttamente in salotto, mentre ancora la indossavo, e non credo sarebbe decoroso presentarmi con--»

«Sherlock».

Mi bloccai.

«Per quanto ancora ne discuteremo?»

Non ho idea di come fosse il mio sguardo in quell’istante, ma dalla reazione che ebbe Watson, la cui espressione si atterrì ancora più di poco prima, probabilmente i miei occhi dovettero sembrargli lame pronte a colpirlo.

«Abbiamo deciso--»

« _Hai_ deciso. Io ho solo subito la tua scelta senza essere interpellato».

«Hai perso il diritto di esserlo quando ti sei rifiutato di rinunciare alla cocaina e al tuo desiderio di autodistruzione. Non tentare di rappresentarmi come il cattivo della situazione, non sono uno dei tuoi criminali. E se davvero pensi di non essere minimamente responsabile di ciò che sta accadendo, allora ti pregherei di ripensare a come ti ho trovato giusto pochi minuti fa».

«Le mie promesse di rinunciare alla cocaina non ti hanno fermato».

«Se avessi voluto farlo davvero avresti smesso nel primo istante in cui ti ho pregato di farlo, ormai anni fa. Ti sei quasi fatto ammazzare mentre eri sotto il suo influsso. Anzi, _ci_ hai fatti quasi ammazzare. E scoprire».

«Per te sarebbe stato peggio la seconda», sibilai.

«Per finire a Reading, se la cosa fosse andata bene? Additati come invertiti per il resto della nostra vita, con la tua reputazione alla gogna? Sì, sarebbe stato peggio. Perdonami se ritengo di conoscerti abbastanza da sapere che la cosa ti avrebbe distrutto e per aver tentato di mettere una pezza prima che accadesse l’inevitabile».

Mi portai una mano al cuore, fingendomi colpito.

«Oh, che gesto cavalleresco. Buttarti fra le braccia della prima fanciulla che ti capita fra le mani per salvare il sottoscritto. Non posso che ritenermi fortunato».

Una smorfia comparve sul volto di Watson.

«Ho fatto ciò che ritenevo giusto. Per entrambi. E adesso vestiti, se davvero sei intenzionato a venire».

E dicendo ciò era uscito dalla stanza, dirigendosi verso le proprie stanze.

Che presto sarebbero state vuote.

Mi vestii in silenzio, la nausea montante sempre più forte e dentro di me un bisogno agonizzante di sentire di nuovo dentro di me la quella che ormai era diventata la mia carceriera. Perché lo sapevo, non avevo necessità di mentire a me stesso. La cocaina era passata da essere vezzo a necessità e ormai bastavano poche ore che cominciassi a sentirne nuovamente il bisogno.

Ma era l’unica cosa che mi permetteva di coprire il dolore assordante e i pensieri che mi bombardavano, notte e giorno, accusandomi di aver sbagliato.

E li sentivo anche in quell’istante, sopiti ma mai silenziosi, che bisbigliavano le mie colpe.

Avrei voluto prendere l’ennesima dose, ma era passato troppo poco tempo. Anche io sapevo che mi avrebbe distrutto, e nonostante tutto non mi sarei presentato al matrimonio di Watson in condizioni ignominiose.

Né non mi ci sarei presentato.

Quando ebbi finito uscii dalla mia stanza, lo sguardo basso a osservare che le scarpe fossero accuratamente lucidate, e con stupore scoprii che Watson era già pronto.

Vestito di tutto punto, con un tight tagliato su misura, i baffi accuratamente impomatati e i capelli pettinati all’indietro, che ancora non aveva nascosto sotto la tuba lucida.

Mi bloccai giusto un istante, ma non gli sfuggì.

Quando qualcosa gli interessava, era in grado di cogliere ogni minima sfaccettatura, soprattutto se si trattava della mia persona.

«Va tutto bene?»

Mi misi di fronte a lui, osservandolo da testa a piedi, senza dire una parola.

Probabilmente si aspettava una qualche malignità, e in cuor mio avrei voluto essere in grado di pronunciarla perché non meritava altro, visto ciò che mi stava facendo, ma non vi riuscii.

«Sei bellissimo», dissi d’un fiato.

Lui sembrò non cogliere per qualche momento, ma quando accadde le gote gli si imporporarono. Forse non mi avrebbe mai più concesso di essere suo amante, forse una volta varcata quella soglia il nostro rapporto si sarebbe definitivamente incrinato, ma ben sapevo che i sentimenti di Watson per il sottoscritto non erano cambiati, e quella reazione istintiva ne fu la prova.

Lui tuttavia cercò di non darvi peso. Borbottò un “Grazie”, indossò la tuba e con una mano andò subito a cercare la maniglia della porta, continuando a bofonchiare che la carrozza ci stava aspettando dabbasso.

Ancora adesso mi maledico per la debolezza che dimostrai, perché non avrei mai voluto concedergli quella vittoria, ma andai istintivamente a bloccarlo, posando la mia mano sulla sua inguantata, e quando questo si voltò verso di me per chiedermi cosa stessi facendo gli ero già addosso.

Mi gettai sulle sue labbra con foga ma senza cercare la passione che fino a poco tempo prima ci spingeva l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro. Lo feci perché era lì, perché non se lo aspettava, perché era proibito e perché non avrei mai avuto altra occasione.

Non era una richiesta di fare un passo indietro.

Se non lo aveva fatto sino ad allora, non sarebbe stato certo un bacio a fermarlo.

Ma non lo avrei lasciato andare su quell’altare senza il mio sapore e il mio profumo addosso.

Volevo che durante la cerimonia mi sentisse lì, accanto a lui, su di lui, dentro di lui.

Lo feci come ultimo gesto prima di lasciarlo andare, come vendetta.

E perché mi mancava.

Watson rimase immobile troppo a lungo perché potesse separarsi da me infuriato, e il rapido movimento che fece per rispondere al mio bacio mi provocò una fitta al cuore, ma quando si staccò da me nei suoi occhi vi era solo tristezza.

Non disse niente.

Aprì la porta e senza una singola parola uscì, percorrendo i diciassette gradini che anni prima lo avevano portato per la prima volta nel nostro salotto.

Lo seguii pochi istanti dopo, sentendomi vuoto.

\--

Non rimembro la cerimonia in modo così accurato.

Vi furono un sermone noioso, delle promesse ancor più vuote e i singhiozzi sommessi di Mrs. Hudson, e tutto ciò bastò a riempire la chiesa di scempiaggini.

Io, dal mio canto, non mi pronunziai.

Mi limitai a guardare con distacco l’uomo che amavo che giurava di passare la propria vita insieme ad una donna che altro non poteva definirsi che una vittima sciagurata di un uomo ancor più sciagurato.

Ma la mia nausea cresceva e il mio corpo urlava, implorandomi di abusare nuovamente della siringa.

Lo avrei fatto non appena giunto a casa, e se fossi stato abbastanza abile sarei riuscito a mettermi fuori gioco sino al giorno dopo.

Magari –speravo - la droga avrebbe ottenebrato i ricordi di quella giornata.

Quando Watson pronunciò il suo “ _Lo voglio_ ” dovetti trattenere un conato, e al bacio - così casto, così innocente - dovetti distogliere lo sguardo.

Non so con che forza mi trascinai al ristorante dove ebbe luogo la festa, né come riuscii a sopportare le chiacchiere vuote degli astanti. Lestrade mi subissò di idiozie, mentre Hopkins rinnovò il mio rispetto trascinandolo lontano dal sottoscritto. Magari subodorava qualcosa, o magari ero io stesso incapace di percepire come stessi apparendo.

Watson non mi rivolse parola per tutta la giornata, e quando il suo sguardo cadeva su di me, subito si discostava.

Resistetti a lungo.

Sino al dolce, sino al brindisi, sino agli applausi.

Quando tuttavia i due neo sposi si alzarono per danzare di fronte al sottoscritto, non resistetti.

La nausea che dalla mattina mi stava tormentando si fece ingestibile e l’ultima immagine che vidi quando mi allontanai di soppiatto, senza farmi notare, fu quella di Watson che cingeva la vita della sua sposa mentre cercava il sottoscritto con lo sguardo.

Tornai a casa a piedi, sotto una pioggia leggera che a malapena notai, e quando giunsi all'appartamento ero stremato.

Mi trascinai con forza lungo le scale, gettando a terra la giacca e il cappello non appena varcai la soglia, mentre con mani tremanti mi lanciavo verso l’unico oggetto che avrebbe potuto concedermi un poco di sollievo.

Chiusi la porta a chiave e senza ritegno alcuno, liberandomi della camicia e gettandola in un angolo, andai a legarmi il braccio con il laccio emostatico, pronto a dosare accuratamente la soluzione sette per cento.

Tanto nessuno sarebbe venuto a reclamare decenza in quella casa quella sera, né il giorno dopo.

Ormai Watson era già lontano, e io nuovamente solo.


End file.
